Konflikt bliskowschodni
Konflikt bliskowschodni – fikcyjny konflikt zbrojny występujący w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Na moment pojawia się także w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Historia Geneza Przyczyną konfliktu były dążenia skrajnego arabskiego ugrupowania (przez niektórych zwane organizacją terrorystyczną) o nazwie OpFor. Ich działania skupiały się na obaleniu rządów państw arabskich, które (według nich) działały dla dobra Zachodu, a nie dla własnych obywateli. OpFor, która w tamtym czasie działała także w Afganistanie, zmierzała do przejęcia władzy. W pierwszej dekadzie XXI wieku OpFor zaczęła bliższą współpracę z rosyjską partią Ultranacjonalistyczną, która miała poglądy podobne do tej organizacji i także dążyła do wojny przeciwko swojemu rządowi. Sam przywódca OpFor, Khaled Al-Asad, należał do Ultranacjonalistów. By trochę ich wspomóc, Rosjanie wysyłali Al-Asadowi sprzęt wojskowy. W zamian oczekiwali wsparcia w ewentualnej walce przeciwko Zachodniej interwencji (OpFor mogliby odciągnąć od Rosji część wojsk). Wojna domowa w Arabii Wkrótce w Arabii rozpoczęła się wojna domowa pomiędzy OpFor a wojskami rządowymi. Przez ogromną przewagę rebeliantów, a także lepsze uzbrojenie, walki szybko skończyły się klęską rządu. Jeszcze przed zakończeniem wojny, gdy stolica była już w rękach OpFor, Al-Asad dokonał pokazowej egzekucji prezydenta Jasira Al-Fulaniego. Cała egzekucja wraz z przemówieniem przed nią była emitowana na żywo w państwowej telewizji. Łamanie praw człowieka W państwie rządzonym przez terrorystów nie było stabilnie. Często dochodziło do walk ulicznych między zwolennikami a przeciwnikami władzy. Żołnierze OpFor często wtargali do domów cywili, bili ich na ulicach, przeprowadzali częste rewizje, a jeśli ktoś popierał Al-Fulaniego mógł być nawet rozstrzelany. To, fakt zabicia prezydenta oraz posiadanie przez OpFor rosyjskiej broni atomowej zmusiło Stany Zjednoczone do interwencji wojskowej. Amerykańska interwencja Próba pojmania Al-Asada Po tych wydarzeniach w krótkim czasie korpus piechoty morskiej USA dokonał desantu morskiego na miasto, które według wywiadu było miejscem pobytu Al-Asada. 1. kompania zwiadu USMC po przelocie nad miastem miała przebić się do budynku stacji telewizyjnej. Zastosowano przy tym taktykę wzajemnego wspierania się wojsk lądowych i powietrznych. thumb|220x220px|Al-Asad rozstrzeliwujący prezydenta Al-Fulaniego. Lotnictwo bez przerwy bombardowało pozycje wroga i dawało piechocie walczyć w mieście. Po przejściu przez kilka budynków oddział znalazł się w budynku telewizji. Tam było ukrytych wielu żołnierzy rebelii. Jednak Amerykanie szybko dali im radę. Po przejściu przez pierwsze piętro budynku dwa oddziały Marines wspierane przez ostrzał ze śmigłowca zdołały powstrzymać kontratakujący oddział OpFor. Gdy w końcu doszli do budynku, w którym miał być przywódca terrorystów, okazało się, że nikogo tam nie ma, a głos Al-Asada został podłożony. Amerykanie ewakuowali się z miasta po dalsze instrukcje. Operacja: Bagno thumb|220x220px|Walki w mieście. Jakiś czas później 1. kompania zwiadu dostała za zadanie pomóc w walce załodze czołgu, który ugrzązł w bagnie. By się tam dostać, żołnierze musieli przejść przez opustoszałą stolicę państwa. Zadanie, które wydawało się łatwe, przerodziło się w dużą walkę w mieście. Nocą, gdy Amerykanie planowali przejść przez miasto, terroryści z OpFor zrobili na nich zasadzkę. Pomimo początkowych ofiar, Marines zreorganizowali się i uderzyli z flanki na budynek, w którym okopał się wróg. Plan się powiódł i za pomocą LKM ostrzelano siły terrorystów. Po tym doszło do walk z udziałem sił pancernych. Na pobliskim wiadukcie pojawiły się czołgi T-72. Sierżant Paul Jackson zniszczył je wszystkie za pomocą wyrzutni FGM-148 Javelin. Po tym Marines byli już niedaleko czołgu, który ugrzązł. Połączone siły szybko dali radę OpFor, ale w mieście wciąż było wielu wrogów. Amerykanie zniszczyli więc wyrzutnie ZPU-4, po czym wezwali śmigłowce. Te ostrzelały okopanego wroga. Gdy było już bezpiecznie, Marines zdali sobie sprawę, że wróg będzie kontratakował nad ranem. Zorganizowali więc plan obrony. "Świnia bojowa" Po południu rozpoczął się kontratak OpFor. Był on znaczny, ale Amerykanie także mieli asa w rękawie. Czołg uratowany w poprzedniej misji o nazwie "Świnia bojowa" był już sprawny. Po pokonaniu dużych sił wroga wspieranych przez śmigłowce Marines zaczęli wcierać się wgłąb miasta. Tam OpFor ulokowali się w budynkach po obu stronach drogi, by wziąć wrogów w ogień krzyżowy. Plan się nie powiódł. W czasie gdy pancerniacy ostrzeliwali te budynki, piechota osłaniała ich przed granatnikami ppanc. Po tym Marines wyzwalali miasto przez budynki, a czołg musiał jechać inną drogą. Gdy Amerykanie, pomimo ciężkich strat przedarli się jeszcze dalej, wytoczono przeciw nim czołg T-72. Na szczęście amerykański Abrams wrócił w ostatniej chwili i zniszczył wroga. Po tym drużyna ewakuowała się i przygotowywała na ostateczne uderzenie na miasto. Koniec thumb|220x220px|Miasto po wybuchu nuklearnym. Następnego dnia Marines wspierani przez 1. Batalion Pancerny i jednostki powietrzne dokonali szturmu na miasto, gdzie miał się ukrywać Al-Asad. Piechota OpFor nie miała zbyt wiele szans. Jej obrona przeciwlotnicza praktycznie nie istniała, więc mogli coś zdziałać tylko na ziemi. Amerykańskie granatniki i rakiety wyrządziły im dużo szkód. Walki w mieście się komplikowały. Kilka jednostek było przygwożdżonych, więc trzeba było im wysłać inne na pomoc. Gdy zdano sobie sprawę, że w mieście nie ma Al-Asada, za to jest ładunek nuklearny, zdecydowano się ewakuować i porzucić misję. W czasie odlotu jeden ze śmigłowców został trafiony. W myśl zasady, by nikogo nie zostawiać na polu walki, kilka oddziałów zostało, by pomóc rozbitkom. Ciężka akcja zakończyła się sukcesem- wszyscy ranni byli na pokładzie innego śmigłowca. Lecz w czasie ponownego odlotu bomba atomowa wybuchła zabijając ponad 30 000 żołnierzy amerykańskich. Wtedy wojna dobiegła końca, a najpewniej OpFor przegrało. Później Prawdopodobnie w Arabii OpFor ponieśli porażkę, jednak za ich przykładem poszli terroryści z Afganistanu, którzy pięć lat później także starali się przejąć władzę w państwie. Tam także doszło do nieudanej interwencji wojsk amerykańskich. Jednak jeszcze w 2011 roku, po zakończeniu II wojny domowej w Rosji partia Ultranacjonalistów musiała się wytłumaczyć z posiadania broni atomowej oraz jej użycia na Bliskim Wschodzie. Sprawa była poważna, bo zaangażował się w nią ONZ. Kategoria:Konflikty